The Golden Voice
by BLISStheROGUE
Summary: When an old friend of Ryou's arrives into town, it seems like she's a harmless person. But it's no secret that she's Zakuro's biggest idol! But after an alien attack, she changes into a person of drastic power. Can they save her or can she save herself?
1. Preference

Golden Voice

~~~~Preference

I stared at her, in total shock. "Onee-sama. Why?" I felt my legs shiver, I tried to stand, but my body wouldn't move at all. She walked towards me.

I couldn't move. I couldn't at all. Then she looked down at me. I knew this was it, it would be the end of me. I looked up, and saw the evil in her eyes.

"Moon glove. Unlock! Heart!" Suddenly, I saw her heart-tipped spear, ready to strike me with.

"Ribbon V Heart Stab!" I heard her cry, but before I could feel the excruciating pain, I didn't feel death...but..tears?

TO BE CONTINUED.....


	2. Chapter 1 Zakuro A Big Surprise

~~~~Zakuro~~~~Chapter One: A Big Surprise

"Excuse me Miss? Could we have some water?" I glanced back, and saw a sweet little girl with auburn hair, and shining eyes. I walked to the counter, then came back with the glass, only I placed it down, only in my rude facade.

I walked back to the counter, and noticed Ichigo texting on new cell phone...again. I sighed, then walked towards her, and swiped it out of her hands. "How many times do I have to warn you about having cell phones here at work. If you want to talk to him, he's right outside helping out with the orders." I told her.

"I know Zakuro-san, I know, it's just..."

"You don't think it would be a good idea, considering you already got two or three lectures from Ryou to work _then_ play?"

"Yeah..."

I sighed. "Alright, of it can't be helped," I gave up, and handed the phone back to her.

It was sort of weird for her to get all crazy about it, the way she does around the actual person, but I guess it can't be helped when you're in love.

I was over at the cash register, seeing off some customers, who payed for their pies.

I sighed. How could people easily live these care-free lives? Not that it mattered to me, it just felt odd in a way.

I turned around, and looked over at the clock. It was almost closing time. I looked back at the tables, and saw that there were a few tables to clean. "Zakuro!"

I turned my head, and it was Ryou. "Hey."

"It's your turn to clean the side walk, so please get to it," he told me.

"Yeah sure." Was my usual reply.

I stepped out into the night, and felt the calm relaxing breeze. As I was sweeping, I saw a tall woman walk by the cafe. I tried to see if I could analyze or get a good look of her, but all I could see was glossy red hair, and the kanji 'bat' on her bandana, and the kanji 'aku' on her shirt. She was walking towards me, and I just stood there.

"I'm Sorry ma'am but we're closed."

She continued to walk forward.

"I'm sorry, but we're closed."

Just then, a light flickered, and I turned around to see that it was Ryou and Keiichiro. Then I looked back, and saw that the woman was staring back at them. As I gazed in the direction she was looking, it seemed that Ryou was just shocked.

Ryou was the first to speak "Vanilla Onee-chan."

"Ryou-kun, or should I say Shriogane-san."

While still in his shocked look, he walked toward her. It looked as if he thought he was dreaming. Then, when he reached her, he touched her hand. and he was shocked. "I'm sorry, let's get you inside," he said with his face down. I stood there for a moment. Clueless.

"You should get inside too Zakuro-san." Keiichiro, told me as he was staring back.

I nodded, and went inside. Once I did, I realized that the woman looked a little familiar. She had red hair, golden dark eyes, and her headband had the kanji for 'bat'. It all was too familiar. But then I remembered the name Ryou called out. It was 'Vanilla'.

"Hey Keiichiro, do you know by any chance if this 'Vanilla' girl is really Vanilla Machikawa?" I asked him.

He waited a second before he gave me his answer "Yes, why?"

Then, even though it was not the type of girl I usually am, I couldn't hold it in. I screamed so loud I felt that my head would fall off. It was official: Ryou Shirogane knew about the most famous actress of all time: Vanilla Machikawa!

The two looked back at me, as if I was really a fangirl in disguise. "You are Vanilla Machikawa, as in _the_ Vanilla Machikawa who won ten awards for music, acting and dancing!?" I screamed.

She looked little shocked, and then replied "Yes, and you're Zakuro Fujiwara right? The girl who's about halfway there to reaching up to my status of awards in music, acting, and dance? I know you're a model too, but I don't think they get many big awards."

I nodded vigorously, and then Mint asked me "Oneesama, you know this woman?"

I nodded, and finally spoke once I got my cool mood back "Yeah, she's actually the person who set an example for me, and the reason why I do some of the things I do. But Ryou, how come you never told us you knew her?"

He shrugged. "Guess it never really did cross my mind. We knew each other before I transferred to different school in America."

I was just shocked! I couldn't believe what was actually going on right now. My own idol, knew him! It was a little unbelievable, but was extremely awesome at the same time. As Lettuce and Pudding walked in from the locker room, they just looked at us as if they thought they stepped into the wrong cafe.

"Zakuro-san, who's this?"

I hesitated, but then Vanilla stood out of her seat. "My name is Vanilla Machikawa. Nice to meet you."

They looked as shocked as I was. She made such a striking appearance too. It seemed like they were so shocked, all they could say was "Wow."

"But I need to ask you, what are you doing here?" Ryou, asked her.

"Right, I just finished my tour, and I really just wanted to try to find out where you were, because I missed you a lot since you moved."

He smiled, and the two hugged each other. "Besides, I heard that you continued with the Mew project, how is it going?" She asked him.

By then, the others were in the room, and we were all silent for a second. "Umm Vanilla? These girls _are _the mew project." She looked shocked. "You mean, you used the all the tested formula and infused it into these five girls?"

"Yes. However there is only one that we didn't use."

I looked at the girls, and then thought to myself _One that wasn't used? What does that mean? Does that mean there would be another mew out there? Or is it that they really had six but thought it was too dangerous?_

Then, Masha's sensor went off "Ichigo. Alien! Alien!" We all made a sudden reaction, as we heard a sudden crash from the outside gate. We ran out, to see Kish, Tart and Pai.

"What do you want Kish?"

"Nothing, but fun Koneko-Chan."

She glared at him, and as if on cue we all activated our pendants.

"Mew Mew Strawberry! Metamorpho-sis!"

"Mew Mew Mint! Metamorpho-sis!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce! Metamorpho-sis!"

"Mew Mew Pudding! Metamorpho-sis!"

And then finally me "Mew Mew Zakuro! Metamorpho-sis!"

As we all had transformed into our alter egos, we began to fight off against the opposers, and their chimera animals. They were creatures, with lion heads and the hind legs of eagles, along with viper tails. We continued to fight them off, until one of them attacked Vanilla, and threw her to the wall, and into the basement. I panicked, and ran down the stairwell to find her.

But the next thing I saw that caught my attention, was her body, next to a vial, that must have some sort of liquid inside. As I approached her body, I felt a rumble, and the next thing I knew, the vial spilled all over her arm, and then there as a flash of white light.


End file.
